One Last Night
by The Energy Core
Summary: Prequel (sort of) to "Last Day at Freddy's" by Biskoff. Weiss get's trapped inside Freddy Fazursa's and is forced to survive the same way the night watchmen is. 6 hours of insanity ensue. Rated T for minor swearing and animatronic violence.


**A/N: Well, I got better. Writer's block is subsiding, and now, I feel like I'm about to sh*t myself for writing this. But, anyways, this is a sort of non-official prequel to Biskoff's "Final Day at Freddy's". It's a fun read, and, hell, it gives as good a reason as any as to why Jaune decided to "apply" to Beacon. So, without any more stalling, I don't own Five Night's at Freddy's or RWBY.**

**One Last Night**

**Weiss's POV**

This… whole mess started 2 days before this small pizza place called "Freddy Fazursa's" closed down. Jaune had some history with the place, as he knew it like the back of his hand. No one knew how, but he never really liked to talk about it. But, in any case, Ruby and Yang had a cousin that wanted to go there before the final day crowd came to pay their respects, and of course, they dragged me along, leaving Blake alone to read. That lucky bitch.

The place was your average mascot-themed pizza place, with some both impressive and unsettling animatronics, especially since they were about 30 years old. But, as the day droned on, I started noticing truly unsettling details about the place. Newspaper clippings detailing the financial state of this place as well as a few murders that happened, blood and mucus stains on the animatronics, and probably the weirdest; a star covered curtain, with the faintest scent of blood. In fact, the entire place kind of smelt like it, especially near the back, where I presumed the security would reside if this place had any money to pay them.

But after what felt like an eternity, the kid finally got tired, we got ready to leave, and it was also closing time for the place, so that also helped. I remembered I had left my scroll on the table where I mainly resided for the first 2 hours, and went to go get it. But as I picked it up, I heard what would be the cause of my nightmares for the next week; the sound of the front door locking. The lights began to die, and I used my scroll to see if I could call anyone. Of course, there was only 5% left on the damn thing, and pretty poor reception. But there was one thing I saw; the time; 11:50 P.M. 'How did it get so late?' I thought to myself. I then remembered that there was a land-line in the security office, and made my way back there.

"Now, who do I call?" I said to myself, looking at my dying scroll for my contacts. I needed to call someone who would be both awake at this time, and would be happy to hear my voice, so, I called Jaune.

"Hello?" He asked in a groggy fashion. "Please don't tell me you have a job for me." His tone seemed troubled, but I sort of shrugged it off.

"Jaune, it's me; Weiss." I responded, glancing out of both the doors. "Listen, I'm trapped in Freddy Fazursa's for the night so-"

"Wait! You're locked in!?" He shouted. "Okay, listen, any moment now, the machines are going to come to life, and they will want to kill you by shoving you into one of the mascot suits."

"That doesn't sound too bad." I responded, giving a small shrug.

"It wouldn't be if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbars, wires, that sort of thing, especially around the face." He responded. "Those things will want to reduce your skull to pieces, so, listen to me; first, you only need to survive until 5: 55, because the robots will need time to reassume their positions, but don't leave the room until then. Second, you have only limited power, and everything you need to survive the night needs the electricity. Third, check Pirate Cove and the main stages only with the security camera, keep the left door down while you do so, and watch out for Foxy; he doesn't like being watched. Fourth, if you do run out of power, sit perfectly still until 6. The robots will think you're an empty suit, and leave you alone. And last, don't fight them. If the people who own this place figure out that you killed one of their robots, they will sue you, and they will get enough money to keep that horror show open. Got it?"

"Yes." I responded, giving a slow nod.

"Good. Now, the back-up generator will start up in about 30 seconds. Good luck." I put down the phone, and turned off the fan near the right door in the hopes that it would conserve energy.

**12 A.M.**

I began to do what Jaune had told me, routinely watching the stage and closed off Pirate Cove, and for the most part, nothing happened.

**1 A.M.**

I kept checking, and nothing was still going on. I decided to call Jane again to see if he wasn't just nuts, making sure to close both doors while I made the call.

"Yes?" He asked, now sounding fully awake.

"Jaune, are you sure you aren't just f*cking with me? The damn things haven't even moved once." I responded, sounding a bit pissed off.

"Because, you've been keeping your eye on them." He responded. "They won't move if you keep the camera on them. Hell, in the time it's taken you to make this call, they're probably outside your doors." I went to check the cameras outside the doors, and, sure enough, Freddy was waiting outside the door on the left.

**5: 50 A.M.**

For the past few hours, I had been doing the routine Jaune had told me to do, and it had worked wonders. I had 10% left on the back-up generator, the robots from Hell would be returning to their original positions in about 5 minutes, and I could leave this nightmare in 10. So, until then, I had the doors down, and waited for the minutes to go by. But then, I heard something, a scratching on the right-hand window, and I saw that a mechanized Beowulf with a prate-style hook was carving a hole in it. "No… you can't do this. I'm looking right at you!" I yelled, moving slowly into the back left corner of the room.

"Your time is up." The robot responded, its voice sounding like it was using a soundboard of preset lines. "Now, prepare to walk the plank." It entered through the hole it had made, and I quickly glyphed the thing in place, as I dashed out the door. I couldn't keep it for long though, and soon I heard fast-moving pistons moving towards me. "Come back here!" It shouted, this time it's voice sounding more human, like a little kid's voice. I caught a glance of a nearby clock, 5:55.

"Yes! I win!" I yelled victoriously, before hearing same footsteps behind me.

"On any other night, yes." The robot fox replied, its voice now entirely that of a little kid's. "But this is our final night, and there's nothing that's going to stop us from killing one more night watch. So, it's time for you to meet the same fate that we did." I was suddenly grabbed from behind by what looked to be a golden Freddy Fazursa, its eyes completely blacked out. They dragged me to a storage room, where a fresh Fazursa costume sat, waiting to be filled. I began struggling, but it was too late, or that's what I thought. The robot dropped me, and I glanced over, seeing the head of the Golden Freddy on the floor, leaking what I hoped was red oil. I got up, and moved my now wobbling legs to outside the door, hearing the clanging of swords off in the distance.

**6:00 A.M.**

Jaune walked up to me, his face neutral and the hilt of his sword covered in that red substance coming out of the Golden Freddy. Almost instinctively I went to hug him, not because I liked him that way, I just needed one.

"We should get out of here." He said, ushering me out of the place.

"How… how did you know what you told me 6 hours ago?" I asked, seeing it as a legitimate question. He heaved a sigh and responded only with, "I'll tell all of you later".

**A/N: Wow. That… was not too terribly painful actually. I think this is a nice little prequel to Biskoff's work. But, what do I know. Leave your opinion, well, you know where. See ya!**


End file.
